libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mineralites
Mineralites are sentient, polymorphic gemstones which have learned to project a holographic physical form that can interact with the world. This form generally remains the same over time, but secondary traits can be customized at will with their only constant feature being their gemstone, body mass, and general color scheme. The vast majority of mineralites choose a humanoid projected form, but exceedingly rare alternatives exist. Although the species has no true sexual dimorphism, a mineralite’s physical form typically has characteristics associated with one of the two humanoid genders, representative of the gem’s personality. As a genderless race, and one with only quasi-real body forms possessing a unique type of propagation, any physical intimacy or lust — like most lifeform urges such as hunger or sleep — expressed by a mineralite is more recreational in nature. There are numerous variety to mineralites, but enough gemstones who are the same type exist for there to be established varieties. The mineralites follow a rigid caste system that utilizes the natural proclivities that certain gemstones possess for the benefit of their kind, much in the same way that there are specialized breeds of dogs. Some mineralites are strong in body or inclined to battle, some are naturals in social situations, and others are intuitively great thinkers or inventors. Regardless of their natural inclinations, mineralites that go and act outside of their caste are not unheard of; some mineralites that are inclined for combat can end up being excellent intellectuals, and even more servile caste mineralites can become deadly fighters or renowned scholars. Much about mineralites, despite being in humanoid forms, is different for them as a race because of a lack of survival needs. The mineralites, as gemstones, do not have to eat, sleep, or breath to survive, and their projected bodies automatically adjust their gravitons and photons to treat the world they are on as normal gravity for anything except zero G. They can, however, still choose to eat or sleep for the enjoyment of doing so, and even will inhale toxins out of habit. This does not, however, mean that they are invulnerable — in fact they are far from it. Because their holographic bodies are a perfect projection of a humanoid physiology — down to including photonic blood pumping through photonic veins, and photonic neurons ‘firing’ in photonic brains, etc. — their projected form also follows many of the ‘rules’ of such a body. In projected form, they see through their eyes, hear through ears, and feel through touch. Damage, disease, poison, and other impairments can even affect the intricately projected holograms. The feedback the gemstone receives from their holographic body is psychosomatic in nature; though only a hologram, they “feel” the wounds as if it were a real body, though they respond differently even from one another. The wounds can even “bleed” or otherwise lose pieces of themselves, though once removed enough from the mineralite projecting them, the “pool of blood” or say eaten body part just disappears leaving no physical trace behind except a subtle displacement maybe of sand or dust. Physical Description Mineralites have a variety of appearances, with as many colorations and styles of appearance as there are gems in the earth. The projected forms of mineralites typically stand between five and seven feet tall, with variations in weight and body type in the same range as a humanoid. Mineralites have larger than average quantities of hair on their head, but none anywhere else. Hair colors vary, and usually differ from the color of their gemstone, but will almost always stay within the same or complementary color tones. Their eyes are always the same color as their gemstone, which is prominent on their projected form, typically on the head or chest, though it can be in other locations. The mineralites typically create their outfits as an extension of their projected self, and their holographic clothing is equally cosmetic and flexible. A mineralite that visits other societies can change their appearance to blend into the community, by changing the projection of their attire, or even wearing normal clothing or equipment if they so choose. Mineralites do not have an assigned gender, but can appear cosmetically either male or female. This type of appearance is chosen at their creation based on their personal choice, and from then on they will take on physical traits that match their gender choice, such as face structure, voice, and so forth. Society Scintilla’s society tends to favor law over chaos, and even the most free-thinking of their kind will almost always have an appreciation for the rules, even if they don’t believe in following them to the letter. Because their reproduction process is planted like crops, each generation of mineralite considers their ‘cut’ as a key factor in their identity, so much so that most include their cutting number as part of their name. The gemstones of the Leadership caste have a great deal of authority on Scintilla, and form the top of the social pyramid. Underneath them is the Logic caste and Escort caste, both of which are essential to a working infrastructure of Scintilla. Underneath them are the Labor, Service, and Defense castes, who perform necessary functions and dirty work that is considered “beneath” the castes above them. While this caste system seems absolute on a macro scale, on a personal level the situation is a little more organic. Defense caste soldiers can be treated like disposable peons, or adored veterans. Aged and experienced Escort caste gemstones have advised the Leadership caste on several occasions. A Labor caste can order anyone around if it’s on their own construction site, even those of the Leadership caste. Generally, each gemstone tends to trust each other to be experts of their area of expertise and will defer to their experience when they have none. This leads to a more efficient society as a whole. There is less (but not entirely no) time wasted on the egos of those in charge, and projects, whether social or military, get completed at breakneck speeds as long as no outside forces intervene. The Importance of Music to Mineralites Mineralites learned long ago that sonic effects can be dangerous to a gemstone, but with proper tuning, it can also be turned into a beneficial harmonic effect. Similar to massage or a hot bath, good harmonies can be relaxing and even stimulate recovery. Many performers who hear a song can get caught up in it, singing to other mineralites, “passing on” the song. Scintilla’s cities of crystal are even grown so the best performances can spread harmonics over miles. Since harmony is something that mineralites have been living around since the beginning of their kind, the quantity of bards in their ranks are high compared to other races, even across castes. Even non-bards could participate in harmonies, as a great many of them instead take the bard variant multiclass option, or at the least put ranks in a Performance skill. Relations Mineralites have had minimal meaningful contact with other species. This is not because of a lack of neighbors, but rather that the mineralites in general, under the command of their leaders, ignore the presence of most species unless they force the issue. This has led to short and long conflicts with other planets when the Cut Above decide their world is a perfect one to found a colony on. If the planet manages to repulse the attempted colony, the mineralites do not retaliate; they just move on instead and label the planet as ‘inhospitable’. The various denizens of the Plane of Earth — from the base earth elementals themselves, to the shiatans in constant war with their fiery brethren — pay little mind to the mineralites, though they are both more likely to entreat with them if called or summoned. Those mortals born with stone-in-their-veins, like the oread or earthfooted suli, often feel a deep kinship with mineralites, and have been known to share with them secrets such their spells and magical lore, but also often mimic mineralites with the use of their fleshgem body modifications. And both the jyoti and turul of the Positive Energy Plane are known to visit the crystal spires of Scintilla, though no one knows specifically why, just like most mineralites don’t specifically understand why gargoyles seem to look favorably on them. While most natives of the Plane of Earth are welcome on Scintilla, the race’s history with gem dragons make them especially leery of crystal dragon and assorted kin, and local issues caused by hives of crysmals and carnivorous crystals make these races not typically considered welcome, though exceptions exist. The one race, native to the Plane of Earth, that is absolutely unwelcome in the crystal-cities of the mineralites are the xorn. Xorn, with their predilection for eating all manner of gemstones and crystals, are considered at best “pests” but most often as one of the largest threats to mineralites in all of existence. Few mineralites know the relative intelligence of the race, so strong is their hatred and instant desire to kill them on sight. Alignment and Religion Though, societal norms are most certainly Lawful Neutral, most of the actual citizens are True Neutral in nature. This only applies on Scintilla itself; the colonies are a different story. In the colonies, where the mineralite’s education is spotty at best, mineralites can end up developing personalities that are less subservient to the system. Some mineralites even end up Chaotic of some sort, but they are a rarity even on the outer edges of colonized space. Their minds, born from a rigid crystalline structure, have the hardest time comprehending true chaos. On Scintilla, there is very little in regards to religion, though the First Cut Leadership caste receive a type of hero-worship by the generations below them, though they don’t have temples or religious leaders to speak of. In the colonies, travelers, traders, and sometimes the remains of the civilizations that came before their arrival have afforded them a more complete understanding of gods and their influence on the lives of mortals. These gods tend to be mere curiosities to most, and the few that decide to serve them do so out of a belief that they are serving a greater hierarchy. However, due to the near immortal lifespans of the species, the nature of their “births,” and the way that many gemstones of the same caste and generation have little individuality, mineralites have a hard time comprehending the religious concept of life-afterdeath or it’s importance to mortals. To them, they didn’t exist, they now exist, and one day they will not again (though fear of that day is still prevalent as in any race). While divinations will reveal that It’s true that these “living gemstones” have an approximation of “souls,” their way of thinking makes their understanding of life seem alien to the more common species. This matter is additionally complicated as no gods claim them, so what happens after “death” (or at least destruction) to a mineralites soul is something known only to their dead. Adventurers Mineralite adventurers are typically a collection of gemstones of different castes sent out on assignment from Scintilla on vague orders passed on to them through multiple levels of management. Other Scintilla mineralites are dispatched to dangerous areas of the planet on important recovery, escort, or military missions. Alternatively, mineralite from the colonies can tend to be adventurers in a more traditional sense, plying their skills and trades for the good of the colony. Some mineralites, living among other species, adventure as a way to help out the community that adopted them. And still others, with a seeming endless number of days ahead of them, seek out new lifeforms and civilizations, and to boldly go where no mineralites is known to have gone before! Names Mineralites on Scintilla, in general, don’t have much of a sense of individuality. Many of the gemstones living on the planet merely choose to be called by their gemstone, cut, assignment, and location designation, which comes across as a serial number to outside observers. Examples of these names would be ‘Ruby- 432-Street-Patrol-for-3rd-Facet’, or ‘Diamond-11- Sliver-City-Management-for-1st-Facet’. Mineralites on the colonies can go by their gemstones, but many develop their own nicknames or get given a name by someone else and then adopt it as their own identity. Even a Scintilla gemstone, given enough time away from their home, can come to develop a sense of self and create an identity that suits them for the rest of their lives. These names can be anything from a moniker or nickname, or even a name coming from another culture. Growing Older Unlike living creatures, mineralites suffer none of the drawbacks and gain none of the benefits of aging. They never die of natural causes, and they are immune to any attacks or effects that age a character. Mineralites do not change in age category, and cannot gain the benefits nor the penalties for aging. Mineralite minds, however, are not perfect and they gain no specific benefit for being especially ancient. Instead, just like in living creatures, memories and ideas not regularly used in their daily lives fade away, and so a 1,000 year old mineralite wont specifically have greater insight or bonuses to Knowledge checks unless they consult some kind of memory aid (see Mineralite Equipment). Mineralite Racial Traits * +2 to One Ability Score Based on Caste: All mineralites gain a +2 to a specific attribute based on which caste they were born into (see Caste table). * Mineralite: Mineralites are half-construct monstrous humanoids with the mineralite subtype. * Medium: Mineralites are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Mineralites have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Mineralites can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Dual Forms: All mineralites are creatures of a dual nature, that of their true gemstone form and that of their projected monstrous humanoid form. * Gemstone Form: In its truest form, all mineralites are in fact a small crystalline polyhedron known as a “gemstone.” Inside this gemstone resides the consciousness of the mineralite, though being reduced to this form is like going into a death-like coma for most, and a mineralite rarely voluntarily reverts to their gemstone form. In gemstone form, a mineralite is a Fine object with a hardness (sonic attacks to the gemstone ignore it’s hardness) based on their caste-type (see Caste table), and a number of hit points equal to twice its Constitution score, and a break DC equal to twice its Strength score. In all other ways, a mineralite in gemstone form counts as a helpless construct (for spell effects, both positive and negative) without any ability to move (Dexterity reduced to 0), though it can potentially observe its immediate surroundings with blindsense 5’. Once a gemstone is reduced to half its hit points, it gains the broken condition as an object. Once it has lost all its hit points, it gains the wrecked condition, as a magic item (see Mineralite Bodies & Damage below). * Projected Form: The common form of the mineralite is that of its holographically projected body that is a perfect manipulation of photons, gravitons, and other particles to render what is a physical form (similar to technological holograms and hard light, but infinitely more intrinsic). This form is a light-based force-effect, most similar to an illusion (shadow) spell, but composed out of quasi-real light, and also so utterly psychosomatically linked to the gemstone-mind that a feedback loop exists where most forms of damage to the projected form is the same as if the mineralite were a living creature (reducing hit points, dealing ability damage, etc.). The humanoid form of a mineralite is normally complete with projected clothing (though a mineralite can choose to wear anything that would fit its chosen form), but all aspects of the projection are aesthetic and adjustable as if the mineralite had a constant, at-will disguise self effect for visual appearance and vocal alteration for sounds. The bonus to Disguise checks, however, when using these spell-like abilities are reduced to a +5 bonus if the target can see the mineralite clearly because the mineralite’s projected body is always a set of varying shades of monochrome color that is complementary to the hue of their natural gemstone. So for example, a ruby red gemstone mineralite’s projected form is varying shades of red in appearance, including its skin tone, and if a target of a Disguise check can see that it’s harder to fool them. As beings composed of light, mineralites take a –4 penalty on saves against spells and effects with the darkness descriptor and can be the focus of a targeted darkness spell or effect and be affected as if slowed for the duration of the spell, though as creatures they do get a Will save to negate this effect. As beings composed of force, their bodies respond to effects that negate force effects similarly, with them reverting to their gemstone form if struck by disintegrate or similar effect and failing their Fortitude save. This projection is an extraordinary ability. * Earth Affinity: Mineralite sorcerers with the elemental (earth) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Mineralite clerics with the Earth domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. * Fusion of Form: Mineralites are able to fuse with other creatures with the mineralite subtype, to create fusion forms. See Fusion of Forms below for more information. This is a supernatural ability. * Gemstone Vulnerabilities: The projected forms of a mineralite count as crystalline creatures for effects similar to shatter or shout, and take half again as much damage (+50%) from sonic damage, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed or if the save is a success or failure. In gemstone form, treat them as a vulnerable crystalline magic object. * Holographic Resistance: Mineralites gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and effects that cause either exhaustion or fatigue, because their bodies are only projections with psychosomatic feedback loops. A mineralite that is subject to a targeted darkness spell or similar effect loses these bonuses for the duration of the spell. * Life as Photons: Mineralites do not breathe, eat, or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activities. This means that a mineralite can drink potions to benefit from their effects and can sleep in order to regain spells, but neither of these activities is required for the mineralite to survive or stay in good health. Mineralites also suffer none of the drawbacks and gain none of the benefits of aging. They never die of natural causes, and they are immune to any attacks or effects that age a character. * Naïve: Mineralites are “born” into a station and role in life, essentially as “adults.” Also, without being dependent on processes like eating, sleeping, or breathing, mineralites have difficulty empathizing with living creatures. Mineralites suffer a –4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks made with living creatures. * Projected Weapon: Mineralites are able to shape a quasi-real masterwork melee weapon of a type they are proficient with at-will as a full-round action. You may use this weapon to make attacks as if it were a real weapon, dealing normal damage for a weapon of its type. If an attacked creature has spell resistance, you make a caster level check (1d20 + your character or caster level, whichever is higher) against that spell resistance the first time the projected weapon strikes it. If the weapon is successfully resisted, the weapon is dispelled. If not, the weapon functions as normal. This projected weapon is a light-based force-effect, and can be dispelled by a targeted darkness spell or similar effect. A projected weapon winks out of existence if removed from the projecting mineralites’ possession for more than 1 round, and can be dismissed as a move action. A projected weapon that has been dispelled cannot be projected again for 24 hours from the time it was dispelled. A mineralite can change the type of weapon they project, but it requires 24 hours with 8 hours of rest and meditation as they form the new weapon design of their choice. This is treated as spell-like ability. * Languages: Mineralites begin play speaking Common and Terran. Mineralites with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, and Undercommon. Variant Heritage Petite Gemstone Petite gemstone mineralites are smaller than the average mineralite, both as stones and in their projected forms. The racial traits of a petite gemstone mineralite are the same as a normal mineralites, with the following modifications: * Small: Petite gemstone mineralite’s projected form are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Slow Speed: Petite gemstone mineralites have a base speed of 20 feet. * Less Naive: Petite gemstones are much better at social interactions than their larger kin because they need to speak up for themselves more often. Petite gemstones lose the naive trait entirely. * Small Projected Weapons: Petite gemstone mineralites project weapons that fit the size of their bodies (i,e. Small weapons). Alternate Racial Traits Mineralites, like all the minerals of the earth, can be varied as any other race. The following racial traits may be selected instead of the standard mineralite racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Bright Blending: Attacks made against these mineralites while they are within areas of bright light have a 20% miss chance. This trait does not grant total concealment; it just grants a miss chance. This is a supernatural ability. This racial trait replaces earth affinity. Dimmed Vision: Some mineralites are surface folk, only used to benefits of a shining sun and bright, moonlight nights and not the depths of the dark earth. These mineralites have low-light vision but lose their darkvision, but also are more likely to be used to interacting with other intelligent lifeforms, and also lose the naive racial trait. This racial trait modifies darkvision and naive. Disdain for Work: Mineralites of the ‘upper’ castes spend more time dealing with other, living creatures, making them less naive about the needs and wants of traditional lifeforms. This knowledge though typically comes with an even greater dislike for having to do manual labor (which should be saved for ‘lower’ caste mineralites and the living). You must be a Logic, Escort, or Leadership caste mineralite to take this racial trait. These mineralites suffer a -4 penalty on all Strength-related skill and ability checks. This racial trait replaces naive. Earth Insight: Mineralite spellcasters sometimes find that their elemental heritage makes creatures of earth more willing to serve them. Summon monster and summon nature’s ally spells that such mineralite cast last 2 rounds longer than normal when used to summon creatures with the earth subtype. This racial trait replaces earth affinity. Fertile Soil: Mineralite sorcerers with the verdant bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Mineralite clerics with the Plant domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. This racial trait replaces earth affinity. Hatred: Some mineralites have seen creatures like the xorn consume friends and loved ones in their hunger for precious stones. The mineralite gains a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against xorn (including variant xorn) and other creatures known to consume gemstones because of their special training against these hated foes. This racial trait replaces earth affinity. Immutable Projection: These mineralites have a harder time adjusting their projected form, but as a result of this comes resilience other mineralites lack. The mineralite takes a full minute to change their accoutrements, and cannot fuse with others of their kind. They gain the Strength of Diamonds and Quartz Determination feats. This racial trait modifies the projected form portion of dual forms and replaces fusion of form. Light Magic: Mineralites add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells with the light descriptor that they cast. This racial trait replaces earth affinity. Natural Weapon Projection: Some mineralites prefer a type of weapon more “integrated” with their form. These mineralites choose one type of the following natural attacks as a primary or secondary attack that deals the related damage. This trait otherwise function as projected weapons, except they can’t typically be dropped. This racial trait replaces projected weapon. Power of Song: Some mineralites can attune themselves to music. These mineralites gain a +2 racial bonus on all Performance checks that involve sound. Performance is always a class skill for these mineraltes, and if they make a DC 15 Performance check as a free action while affected by a bardic performance or similar sound-based effect, its positive effects linger for one additional round after the effect would normally end. (Editor's Note: Power of Song, as written, does not replace anything. I recommend replacing Earth Affinity.) Projected Tool: Not all mineralites are nearly as martial as others. Some mineralites, instead of projecting weapons, can instead project common tools they use. A mineralite with this racial trait can project a masterwork tool of one type or set which applies to a skill they possess at least 1 rank in. A projected tool otherwise functions as a projected weapon. This racial trait modifies projected weapon. Reflective Form: Mineralites are masters of manipulating light. These mineralites have reflective, crystalline skin that grants them a +2 racial bonus to AC against rays. Once per day, they can deflect a single ray attack targeted at them as if they were using the Deflect Arrows feat. This racial trait replaces earth affinity. See in Darkness: As beings with “eyes” partially composed of self-projected photons, typical impediments to sight don’t affect all mineralites the same. These mineralites can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, including that created by spells such as deeper darkness. This racial trait replaces earth affinity and darkvision. Favored Class Options The following options are available to all mineralites who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the class reward. * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to their formula book. This formula must be at least one level lower than the highest-level formula the alchemist can create. * Arcanist: Gain 1/6th of a new arcanist exploit. * Barbarian: While you are raging, your projected weapon deals +1/3 point of damage. If you have the Natural Weapon Projection trait, this instead applies to that attack. * Bard: Add 1/4 to saving throws against sonic effects and to the DC of any sonic effects they create. * Cleric: Add +1/2 to the cleric’s channeled energy total when healing creatures of the Mineralite subtype. * Druid: Add a +1 bonus on wild empathy checks made to improve the attitude of creatures with the shardborn template. * Fighter: Add 1/4 to the hardness of their gemstone. * Investigator: Add 1/2 to the rounds that their studied combat ability lasts. * Kineticist: Add 1/3 to the maximum burn they can accept per day. * Magus: Add 1/4 of a new magus arcana. * Monk: Ignore 1 point of hardness of any object made of stone or crystal whenever the object is struck by the monk’s unarmed strike. * Paladin: Add +1 foot to the size of all the paladin’s aura class features. This option has no effect unless the paladin has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); an aura of 14 feet is effectively the same as a 10-foot aura, for example. * Ranger: Gain a +1/2 bonus on damage dealt to Xorn, and any other creatures that are known to consume gemstones. This bonus stacks with itself and favored enemy bonuses when applicable. * Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Stealth checks and Perception checks made in bright or normal light. * Sorcerer: Add +1/4 to the DC of illusion spells * Swashbuckler: Add 1/4 to nimble’s AC bonus. This increases the maximum AC bonus granted by Nimble * Vigilante: Add +1 to the circumstance bonus that Seamless Guise provides. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the witch can cast. If the witch ever replaces this familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Damage and Healing Forms Mineralite characters treat their hit points differently from other, living creatures. Similar to the optional Vigor and Wound system presented in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Ultimate Combat, a mineralite’s projected form gains hit points (vigor) normally, but winks out of existence when reduced to 0 hit points (rather than going into negative hit points as a living creature). At this point, damage in excess of the mineralites normal hit points begin to affect its gemstone form, which is treated as an object or construct as described above, applying damage (wound points). A mineralite reduced to 0 hit points reverts to gemstone form and regains hit points as if a living creature healing naturally, using the standard rules for healing through rest including if the gemstone is “cared for” properly. A mineralite reduced to 0 hit points through normal damage is unable to project its humanoid body until it has healed all of its hit points in this way. Mineralite bodies respond differently to different forms of healing. Any spell or effect that would normally heal living creatures regains a mineralites hit points normally, removing conditions etc. A damaged gemstone, however, counts as a construct, and is only able to be repaired through spells and effects that could affect a construct like mending, make whole, or rapid repair. Mineralite Bodies & Damage Since a mineralite’s projected “body” provides such intense feedback to their gemstone, enough damage suffered to their projected forms will go beyond even the strongest gemstone’s ability to sustain punishment. When the projected form of a gemstone is critically injured (reduced to 0 hit points), their holographic body will dissipate as they retreat into their gemstone to recover their energy. Less serious injuries can cause scratches and bruises without forcing regeneration and can be healed normally with time or magics effective on normal living creatures. Reprojection of their form can be prevented if a gemstone is restricted while in their gemstone form, such as being bound into objects like a tool or jewelry, as well as when placed in specially designed spells like bubble or even trapped inside restraints like a locked box, though a mineralite may attempt to project their form into the tiniest of space and “burst out” of a box or similar device, making a Strength check against an object’s break DC as if in their normal projected form. If successful, they burst out of the box or cage, but if unsuccessful they remain trapped in gemstone form. Sealing a gemstone in concrete or similar hardening material that will leave no spaces around it to project into is also an effective means of trapping a mineralite in its gemstone form. If their holographic body is not dissipated, it will gradually recover from the damage it suffered, at the normal rate for a living creature. The projected form of a mineralite can be cared for using normal means to heal or cure a living creature, including making a Heal check for long term care normally. Alternately, a mineralite may voluntarily return to their gemstone form, which allows their projected form to rest and regain hit points naturally as if under ideal conditions and an automatic success at long term care for a Heal check (i.e. 2 hit points per level for a full 8 hours of rest in a day, or 4 hit points per level for each full day of complete rest; 2 ability score points for a full 8 hours of rest in a day, or 4 ability score points for each full day of complete rest.) The only way to permanently “kill” a mineralite is to shatter their gemstone, giving it the destroyed condition (see below). If a mineralites gemstone receives enough damage to gain the broken condition, their holographic form will distort, flickering (cosmetic effects and penalties, see Broken Condition below). Damage to their gemstone cannot be healed by any traditional healing spell for living creatures, nor will it heal naturally; only an effect that can repair magical equipment (spells like mending or make whole) or heal constructs (like rapid repair or the use of a construct channel brick) can fix damaged gemstone. Mineralites that have lost all their gemstone’s hit points gain the wrecked condition (see below). A wrecked gemstone still retains the consciousness of the mineralite, but it is essentially comatose, especially if its gemstone has been broken into two or more pieces. Destroyed mineralites are dead, though fragments of their consciousness may remain in the shards. The broken remains of a mineralite can be very useful to anyone willing to take the risks and costs of acquiring one, and certain bounties request that a shard of the gem be turned in as proof, something that makes faking death nearly impossible. A mineralite’s gemstone typically breaks into shards when broken, 2d4 of which are large enough to be considered viable gem shards (see Mineralite Equipment for more on gem shards). Shardborn creatures only produce 1 viable shard. These shards can have a monetary value fitting the type of gemstone and are large enough to be used in jewelry and magic items. Broken Condition A mineralite’s gemstone gains the broken condition if its hit points are reduced to its current Constitution score. When a mineralite’s gemstone gains the broken condition, it takes a –2 penalty to AC, on saving throws, on attack rolls, and on all skill checks in either form. Often a mineralite’s projected form from a gemstone with the broken condition shows these errors clearly in its misshaped projection or malformed limbs, etc. Wrecked Condition A mineralite’s gemstone gains the wrecked condition if its hit points are reduced to 0 or fewer. A mineralite that has had its gemstone wrecked is helpless, disabled, and unconscious and no longer able to project from their gemstone. A wrecked mineralite with negative hit points does not recover hit points naturally, even if it is being helped. Instead it can attempt a DC 10 Constitution check after resting for 24 hours, regaining 1 hit point each day. The character takes a penalty on this roll equal to their negative hit point total. Failing this check causes the character to lose 1 hit point. A mineralite can make this check each day, and once it has recovered its current Constitution score, it is no longer wrecked but instead gains the broken condition. A wrecked gemstone can be in multiple pieces, but at least 51% of the gemstone must be touching for a character to attempt to heal the missing pieces, growing new crystal to connect the bits together. Destroyed A mineralite’s gemstone is destroyed when it is reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to its Constitution score. A destroyed mineralite cannot be repaired and the consciousness of the gemstone is lost. A mineralite with a destroyed gemstone is essentially dead, but cannot be resurrected except by a spell which would bring a construct back to “life” like a miracle, wish, or other act of a god. Fusion of Forms (Su) Mineralites are, in essence, just an intelligent stone. They have no real body besides their gemstone, and therefore the holographic one they project around their stone is but a prosthetic that lets them interact with the world. This mutability of form led to a discovery during the war against the gem dragons on their homeworld; two or more gems can work together to project a single body, and in doing so make available more power than they could alone. It was, and always has been, difficult to maintain, even among mineralites who possessed strong personal bonds. Their minds need to be in synch in order to operate as a single unit. Any number of mineralites may fuse together into a fusion form, but maintaining a large contingent becomes nigh impossible without perfect agreement from all involved contributors. As a full-round action, two or more adjacent mineralites can perform a Fusion of Form, melding their projected forms together into one, more powerful fusion form. This full-round action is treated as casting a spell and can be disrupted in similar ways prompting a concentration check to be made by each contributor, using their character level as their caster level and whichever mental attribute they choose. This new form is an amalgam of all the combined mineralites’ features, and the cosmetic appearance of the gemstone fusion is a mixture of the features of the contributing mineralites. Any specific combination of mineralites will always fuse and create the same fusion form in the future. This new body begins as the size category of the largest contributing mineralite. The fusion form uses the best attributes, skill bonuses, saving throws, and combat bonuses of all of the contributors, and pools together the contributing hit points of all participants. Damage received while in a fusion is divided evenly when the fusion is ended. The fusion form absorbs all the weapons, armor, and other gear (both mundane and magical) of the contributors, and cannot be used while in their fusion form. They return when the fusion ends. A fusion is constructed similarly to a summoner’s eidolon, using a base form biped of the size of the largest contributing mineralite. The fusion form’s evolution pool gains 2 evolution points for each contributor in the fusion (this number only needs to be calculated the first time that specific group of mineralites fuse). The contributors choose the evolutions of their fusion form from the list below. Once these evolutions are decided, they cannot be changed should the same set of contributors fuse again. The effective summoner level for all evolutions and how many times an evolution can be taken is based on the lowest level or HD of the mineralites fused together. The GM may adjust the evolution list or add limitations as they see fit. Each round, a different contributing mineralite may determine the actions of the round, but any other contributor may try to veto those actions, causing the fusion to do nothing but bicker with itself that round. If a mineralite in a fusion vetoes an action, the fusion form must make a Will save at the end of their turn against a DC 10 + (number of contributors) + (number of vetoed actions since they fused). If the saving throw is successful, they remain in their fusion. If failed, the fusion falls apart, depositing all contributors into the square the fusion occupied and adjacent squares as needed. All participants are prone and staggered for 1 round, plus 1 round per veto that had been performed since they fused. Damage taken by the fused form is split evenly between all contributors when the fusion ends. No one leaves the fusion with more hit points than they entered it with, unless they were damaged prior to the fusion and the fused form was subsequently healed. No contributor leaves with more hit points than their maximum, any additional share of hit points being lost. Ability damage and negative levels are also split between contributors. (If an odd number of negative levels or ability score reductions must be split, the GM decides who receives the additional loss). If a fusion form is reduced to 0 hit points, the fusion also falls apart as above, but in addition to the normal effects each contributor is reduced to 1 hit point. If a mineralite is suffering from an effect or condition before a fusion, they can afflict all other mineralites in a fusion. The fusion form automatically must make a save against the effect if applicable. Any effects that affected the fusion form have a chance to afflict the individual mineralites when the fusion breaks up. Each mineralite makes a save against the effect when the fusion splits. Experiencing Fusion The first time that a pair of gems fuse, they experience a blending of both memory, personality, and ego. This is not to say that each character’s memories are shared exactly; the process of fusion is not so perfect that they actually become a whole singular being. Instead, their sense of self as an individual becomes a sense of self as a whole. Their personalities and memories still exist, but in a quasi-real sense, where it is a strong influence on the fused being instead of the sole driving force. This sort of cluster of personalities is why some fusions work better than others. Mineralites with similar personalities can fuse and instead of egos clashing, magnify each other. Mineralites with deep trusting relationships can fuse as a means of being as close to each other as possible, and with this comes a greater understanding of the other on a level that transcends most living beings understanding. Still, some fusions of vastly different mineralites will last, but their differences will intrude on the actions of the whole unit, leading to a loss of resolution and the fusion falling apart, at least ovee key issues. When player character mineralites fuse, the players should discuss not only the particulars of the fusion’s physical appearance, but also what kind of amalgam of personality traits the mineralite would have. Strong character personalities can clash, or some personalities can be made even more prominent when exposed to a supporting personality. Mineralites developed fusion of forms as a means to give their soldiers the strength to fight off the dragons that once dominated Scintilla’s surface. Now, it is used for more than just war, it can be used as a means to open their minds to new concepts, solve problems in different ways, help construct buildings in a fraction of the time, or even just for the enjoyment of being actually close to one another. To organic humanoids, this would seem awfully similar to their act of mating. The intimacy, closeness, and way it can be pleasant are the first things they would recognize. That’s also where the similarities end. Fusion of forms has never been used for procreation, and though a mineralite can be talked, tricked, or coerced into performing a fusion of forms with someone they ordinarily wouldn’t want to do it with, no mineralite can ever unwillingly perform a fusion of forms if they are unwilling to. New Fusion Form Evolution The following all new evolution is available for mineralites, but requires at least one member posses the Fusion Arms feat. Amalgam Weapon (3 Point Evolution): Any weapons held by mineralites with the Fusion Arms feat blend together into one powerful weapon. The new weapon uses the highest damage dice, critical threat range, and critical multiplier of all weapons melded this way. If the weapons were made out of different materials, the weapon is considered to be made of all of them. Only the highest enhancement bonus applies, and the weapon’s magical properties must still obey the normal limitations for magic weapons. Fusion Form Evolutions The following eidolon evolutions are normally available to those mineralites making a fusion form together. 1 Point Evolutions Bite, Bleed, Claws, Climb, Gills, Improved Damage, Improved Natural Armor, Magic Attacks, Mount, Pincers, Pounce, Pull, Push, Reach, Resistance, Scent, Skilled, Slam, Swim, Tail, Tentacle, and Unnatural Aura. 2 Point Evolutions Ability Increase, Energy Attacks, Grab, Immunity, Keen Scent, Limbs, Rake, Rend, Trample, Tremorsense, and Trip. 3 Point Evolutions Amalgam Weapon*, Blindsense, Burrow, Celestial Appearance, Damage Reduction, Fiendish Appearance, Frightful Presence, See in Darkness, and Swallow Whole. 4 Point Evolutions Blindsight, Breath Weapon, Fast Healing, Large (including Huge), Lifesense and Spell Resistance. *Requires a feat to access Mineralites, Bloodlines, & Birthrights Since a mineralite’s body is a projection, how can they have a sorcerer’s or bloodrager’s, bloodline, or suffer from an oracle’s curse? A mineralite’s projected form is a transient hologram of a living body, but it still is, for technical purposes, a body. Since the entirety of mineralite understanding of the body came from a living, blooded creatures. It’s not just a matter of concentration or willpower; the ability to emulate the body this way has been so deeply ingrained in their culture and education that it is not even considered that they could do without those systems. Because a mineralite’s projected form is made somewhat at random, an accidentally discovered sorcerous bloodline can happen, though usually it is because of a personal life choice the gemstone made instead of a happenstance of birth. So, while it may seem counterintuitive for beings composed of photons, the projected forms of a mineralite can in fact show all the normal signs of a living creatures birthrights. Category:Source: The Crystal Planet: Player's Guide